blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Oppressor Plutonium
'''Oppressor James Plutonium '''is the creator and father of the Powerpunk Girls, he is the mirror counterpart of Professor Utonium. Origin Oppressor Plutonium is the father-figure of The Powerpunk Girls. His debut was in Deja View, where he had shown to have something against The Powerpuff Girls and always beating villains of Townsville. He then gets the idea of creating his own girls, but rather evil, violent, and nasty. So he created the perfect little evil girls, made of salt, vinegar, and everything nasty. This created The Powerpunk Girls. He named them: Berserk (due to her nasty attitude), Brat (for her sassy perky personality), and Brute (for her tough attitude). He also named their team. To have a grudge against The Powerpuff Girls, he and his new daughters moved into Townsville. They developed a rivalry between The Girls. He hasn't made an appearance until Season 3, Oops, Clumsy Me! This episode also showed he and Professor Utonium has a rivalry. He also shares a grudge with The Rowdyruff Boys. He is shown to care deeply for his daughters, and in Mirror, Mirror, he tries to spend time with his daughters by going on a short vacation to visit their hometown, Viletown. He also gave his daughters a gifted, a large glass mirror that has a parallel universe. He somehow wears a protective, robotic, battle suit. He uses to have an evil minion named Momo who was his best lab chimp ever, after the last 19 monkey assistants that he fired and they both hated each other. He treated him very mean and was really abusive to him, even his best lab assistant who always helped him and never ever made gigantic messes. One day, Plutonium invaded the local supermarket in Viletown and stole 3 ingredients (salt, vinegar, and everything nasty) to create the Powerpunk Girls but he and his assistant Momo were severely injured in a toxic explosion when he added Chemical X and highly explosive chemicals to the ingredients that he created the girls so violent, evil, and nasty as a result of his eye getting dangerously burned by deadly hot flames, which he now dons an eye patch and his face was also burned by radioactive chemicals, giving him a scared face. As a result of the explosion for Momo, his skin was burned bleached white by highly explosive chemicals, his eyes turned bright reddish, all the fur on his feet burned off, and his brain was exposed to the chemicals which highly grew out of his skull and he somehow had the ability to speak, due to the chemicals when it mutated his chimp DNA. After the deadly explosion, Momo was missing and was presumed dead and the Powerpunk Girls were born who actually escaped and later became Jomo Momo the arch-enemy of the Powerpunk Girls. Personality He is an evil father and does care deeply for his daughters. In his first appearance, not much is known about him, until he returns in Season 3. In Oops, Clumsy Me!, he was shown to be quite competitive. Another thing that was shown is, he was shown to be a bit of a klutz. In Overconfident, Again and Again, he was shown to be overconfident of destroying The PPGs (which changed to The Rowdyruff Boys), along with forcing his daughters to fight, when they were taking a break from illegal crimes. However, he has shown a sensitive side. The oppressor has shown to forgive his daughters from time to time when he thinks he fails them. Also, he does care about his daughters. In the episode, Mirror, Mirror, he took his daughters on a vacation to Viletown (which they weren't so happy at first). He later then gave them a magical mirror that if a person goes through it they can enter in through a town. This was a gift from him. It is shown he tries to have father/daughter days with his daughters. Oppressor also has Professor's sense of intelligence. However: Plutonium acts more like a mad scientist. But Oppressor shares Profesor's creation of inventions. But he makes his inventions for pure evil. Also, he shares Professor's sense of humor. One difference between Professor and Oppressor is Oppressor Plutonium is more violent than Professor Utonium. Plutonium is overprotective of his daughters. He tries to be a better father to The Powerpunk Girls and tries to be a normal father. He gets excitable when on vacation with his girls, and tries to do what a normal parent would do: Family Albums, spent time with his daughters, and have a sense of humor. His Girls do love him and seems to look up to him as a true father. In upcoming episodes, he tries to impress girls, but in the end, turns very unsuccessful. Interactions with Other The Powerpunk Girls (Daughters) Professor Utonium (Bad Rivalry) The Powerpuff Girls (Enemies) The Rowdyruff Boys (Enemies) Jomo Momo (Enemy) Gallery My Little Devil's.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Crossovers Category:Counterparts